The Story of Uzumaki Damian
by JojiOuji
Summary: An embarking tale of a Legendary Uzumaki brought from my own creation and originality. Damian looks to become the best of the best in his clan and master the art of sealing. But what he wonders is can he overcome his own self doubt?


**THE STORY OF Uzumaki Damian**

**1. Damian is born**

It was a mild day in the month of April. As the spring breeze blew, it was as if it was in sync with the temperature of the day, the perfect evening for an event to happen. As it was a perfect day, a perfect child was to be born, this child Damian Uzumaki. He was the son of Masha Uzumaki, and Orion Uzumaki. The child was a bundle of joy, and a beautiful one to behold in the eyes of the crowd. His black eyes would gleam with the spring nights, but said to be as fierce as the sun's energy. His black skin was strong as stone, and his brown hair in correlation to his skin tone. Some would say he was the cutest child that one could behold to see with the eyes. However, this was only the beginning of his life.

As a gift to the child, a crystal necklace was given; this crystal entitled his mother and fathers name on the side. The crystal was a silver color, and was in a three dimensional form. It was given to him as a life time item, and one that he could remember his family if any future events were to happen, as they were shinobi, anything could go wrong. So, the necklace was placed on the child's neck as an emblem to family, and one emblem that he would hold dear for the rest of eternity.

The birth of this child as a new member to the land of Whirlpools was open to all. Everyone had gave a blessing to the family, and to the child to have a long, blissful life as a child, and a soon to be shinobi. Being of the Uzumaki bloodline from both parents, he was sure to be a great sealing artist, as well as an Uzushiogakure shinobi. With a promising future ahead, and a supportive family, the next chapter of Damian's life would begin.

**2. Damian'' enters the Academy**

Damian was now at the age of four, and was entered into the academy by his father. It was the first day, and Damian was already getting looks from all the girls who were at the academy, but he did not really care for them. He knew he was not here to get girls; he was here to learn what he could to advance on from the basics in which his father had already taught him. He would have kicked back his chair, leaning it on two legs with it leaning on the desk behind him. After he would kick his feet up, and let his hands cross behind his head showing his muscular tone, despite being small. His dreads would be short, and in a pony tailed fashion.

The teacher would have then entered the classroom. He would say "Good morning class, please take a seat, and prepare for today's lesson." His tone was rather soft, and comforting letting them knows that he was in control, and a friendly man to all whom were in his homeroom. Once everyone had settled in their seats, the man would speak once again. "My name is Kanto Uzumaki, and I will be your homeroom teacher for the Academy." As he called all the names, he would come to Damian. Damian would respond by opening one eye, and throw up the peace sign as to gesture him that he was present. With that, having all the children present he would have begun class.

The first lesson was to summon a clone, as the teacher had done a demonstration, the student would have followed. Damian as well as the rest of the class passed the clone test with ease. The teacher then said to him, "This class may be the best of them yet." As the class had passed that test, it was time for a teaching lesson for the next few hours that had remained. The reason in which the clone test took so much of the time was the quantity of members attending the academy this year.

After the test was complete, Kanto pulled out a chart displaying the chakra systems and pathways. He begin by saying "First thing to know is that chakra flows through the entire human body, and not all shinobi are able to excess it out from all parts of their body, but some are able to excess it from the main points such as the hands, feet, and the mouth, only few are able to excess it through the entire body. With this noted in the future of your academy, you will be tested to the strongholds of your own chakra, and which you may excess chakra through your pathways, but it may as well gradually change over the course of time as shown by past shinobi who are no longer in this life, but living in another place. A key note that all of you should know is that all chakra is not present to some shinobi, some techniques and release belong to members of certain clans, take us for an example we Uzumaki have a bloodline to the Fuuinjutsu, commonly known to be strong within females, but may also be present in males as well. Fuuinjutsu is the sealing arts, something our clan specializes in, and as Uzumaki we are the only ones who are able to possess this strength."

As he spent so much time talking time had passed, and class came to a close. However as Damian was leaving Kanto would say "Hold it Damian, I wish to speak with you outside class for a moment." After everyone had left the hallways he would say "I notice you have a great amount of physical strength already, as well as good chakra control. I would like to see future things go well for you, and as your homeroom teacher would be open to study, or help you with it." Damian looked at the man, his eyes fierce as always "I'll give it some thought, but don't get your hopes up, not really looking for a study buddy, much less a girlfriend." With that Damian would throw up the peace sign, and walk out the building. As he walked, the teacher chuckled to himself, so humorous kids these days.

Leaving the building, some girls were waiting outside. They would gather around him all asking "Do you need someone to walk home with you?" He would look at them all, and then just continue walking as if he did not even notice them. Upon arriving to his house, he was asked what he learned by his family. He would respond "nothing you already taught me father." After he would lie down in his bed and sleep as the next day had arrived.

Damian would have walked down the stone steps in which led up to his room and twisted down in a spiral to the living vicinity. He would have grabbed a bag of chips and walked out the sliding doors, closing them quietly as he parents still slept, but little did he know his home was invaded and they were killed, all except him. He did not know this because no blood trace was found on the ground, and no sounds were made last night. So continuing his usual walk to school, he would enter the gate, and go to his seat, still unaware of what had happened. As the time passed and it was time to begin class, he found it unusual no students had arrived, nor his teacher, or any for that matter. So Damian would decide to investigate into the matter. As he was exiting the school, he noticed that a squad of Jounin members was heading to the direction of his house. So, he stopped one of them and asked what was wrong. The Jounin surprised that he had no knowledge of the incident got to the four year old Damian by kneeling to one knee. "Well there is no easy way to say this child, but last night your parents were massacred." Damian as he heard those words would drop to his knees, clinching his fist as the tears in his eyes dripped as he closed them. Damian would have then punched the ground one time, as that one punch left a crater sized hole about five feet in width, stretching three feet down. The Jounin amazed by these kids strength, figured it was not the best of times to mess with him, so he would continue to the house with the others.

Damian would wipe the tears from his eyes, and have run to the house behind the Jounin members. He would have arrived at the household in a matter of minutes given his speed. As a large mass of people had been gathered in front of the house, the Jounin as well as Damian would push through them going to the point of the scene. Damian saw the blood stained on both their clothes, as they lay together holding hands in death; even in death their loving grace was combinable. As they lay there on the wooden ground floors, their bodies beside one another, their eyes still open looking at one another. Damian would walk over, kneeling in between the two of them, closing their eyes, giving them final rest, even with his broken heart. He would have then asked one of the investigating men "Who was believed to do this crime?" The man would have responded "It is believed to be members of the Hidden Leaf were behind this attack." Damian was not in total disbelief, for he knew that his parents had recently done a mission taking place in the Leaf, so it was no secret to why this had happened. All that he knew was that someone would have hell to pay when he got older in his lifetime, and their one mistake would be keeping him alive.

With this tragic event happening, and Damian now at his home, the villagers, and children, and all congregated within the location were asked to return to their homes, and continue with the daily sessions in which took place. So, society still imbued within the events taking place, it was the talk of the town for weeks. After four weeks had passed, Damian had returned to the academy, as he took some personal time to train himself, and look into things occurring in the murder of his parents tracking them back and forth with situations and confrontations his father had taught him to think like in critical situations such as this. Damian was in the best shape he had ever been seen in, at least in society that is. His hair had increased in length, still wrapped in an orange bandana, and tied in a ponytail; his muscle tone had also increased from what it used to be. His chest was pumped outward more than usual as well; it was as if he had done some heavy lifting, which he was still four, but still frightening in size to some.

With his return, it just so happened to be the day in which they were going to do the sparring circles. The teacher, Kanto would have taken the class out to the sparring circle, and asked everyone to commit to doing the Unison sign. Once that was done, the sparring would begin, Damian would have faced two opponents, while as the rest faced only one. However with his strength, he gave them both a clothesline, knocking them both straight to the ground in a flip. His power was amazing, and he made it clear that he was back, and was not going to play any games. So, just as quick as the spar begun, it had ended.

Kanto taking note of his power and strength, would have informed the leader later that day of his performance, and he too was impressed. So, without notifying Damian or anyone else within the academy, the leader and Kanto took a trip to his house later that day. They would arrive at the entrance and knock, but no one answered. So, the two would push open the doors, walk through the doors, and look outside. They would see that he was training, he was doing pushups and setups by the time they arrived, but they looked around noticed all the trees in which had fist imprints left in them from the punches of Damian, and the targets all the kunai were all in the center, with seven kunai being on each target. The man Kanto would have stopped him in training as he had said "So, how many you done already?" Damian responded "So far I have done a total of 200 pushups and setups each, taking a breath to speak to them." The leader would then take a headband from behind his back, and hand it to him telling him he had graduated the academy, as the skill and power proved worthy of this feat in life.

So with his new headband, he would have attached it to his head, it having a Uzumaki symbol on it, symbolizing his clan. So with this done, he would now take a new step in his journey, one for a better future.

**3. Damians A Genin! **

It was of no surprise to the members of the academy that he accomplished this. However, to the villagers it was truly an astonishing thing that he was able to finish it in the same year he entered. So, they knew that this was the beginning of a legendary shinobi. This would be a tale of a "gutsy ninja" as they would call it in older times. With everything taken away at such a young age, he would have to make a decision, whether the path of hate was right, or the path of good was right, fortunately he chose the path to goodwill. For despite have lost so much in so little time, it was his crystal necklace, and what he knew his parents wanted that drove him to this decision.

With his mind made up, he would strap the headband around his forehead, and begin his journey down the path of the ninja. He knew that it was not going to be easy from here on out, and was prepared for whatever will be thrown at him in his lifetime from the moment he accepted the rank of genin. With his new title, it was time for him to be assigned to a team. So, as a new day and age had sparked, he was on his way to meet the sensei in which would be his leader, at least for the squad anyways. While walking through the village, the blacksmith had stopped him, and handed him a sword. This sword had a brown hilt which was strong as steel, and the blade a dark grey, and made from the strongest materials within the confine of the village. Taking it he would have swung it around a few times before saying "Thanks."

After receiving the sword, he would notice it was not an ordinary blade. This blade was of a darker tone than regular metal or steel. This blade was a high frequency one that would distinguish lightning from it, and cut most likely cut through almost anything it touches. Given this attribute to the sword made it much more worth his while, and gave him an edge to an opponent. So with his newfound weapon, he would scramble through the city arriving at the outskirts where he came to a new destination of topography.

This area was a rough, bumpy structure with many hills and rocks. The ground was covered in brown soil, and bedrock throughout much of what the eye could have seen. This area also would come to play as the area of his stronghold, earth element, also called doton in correct terminology. With this in mind, he noticed he was the first to arrive at the area. He was not one to be late, especially to an event or a fight. He had completely no idea of whom his teammates would be he was sure they would be members of the academy most certainly, as it is of traditional methods for this to be done. Waiting a few moments, he noticed some new chakras, along with one very high, higher than the others of course. Suddenly three new shinobi had landed onto the ground, each touching down with a pile of dust rumbling about their feet.

Damian recognized two of them from the academy, one was Obie Uzumaki, and the other Tamara Uzumaki, as you might have figured one of them was boy, Obie, the other a girl, Tamara. The higher chakra would stand up in accordance to the younger members extending his hand as to offer a shake. "Hello, my name is Choton Uzumaki; I'll be leading your squad as Jounin. You three members along with me make up the team 'The Heralds Grand'. As you are now all Genin you are asked to work as a team and complete missions by working together as a whole. But before we begin, I need to ask you, what are your goals in life?" the words escaping the man's soft lips would take drift into Damians ears. He would then look up at the man and reply "I am Damian Uzumaki; my dream is to preserve peace, make peace, and be the greatest shinobi that ever lived." Obie would reply "My dream is to protect everyone and make peace." Tamara would respond "My dream is to keep everyone safe, and prosper as a great kunoichi." After listening to the goals or dreams of the fellow teammates, he would respond "All very good, but it is important that you stick to your dreams, and never let anyone take them from you. For as you go on in life, you will be tested in skill, and heart, and what matters to you may be your greatest weapon to use against your opponent, for your dream can become a reality if you choose to make it happen, and follow the right path in the shinobi way."

"So now that we have all made amends, and introductions let's begin to train as a first session." The words leaving Chotons lip, it was clear that all had begun. The students of the man would have begun murmuring words among one another. After a few seconds it was clear that they chose to work together as one force rather than attack with rash decisions. For this was a great team, given its ability to make decision, as well as its name standing for itself alone. For this was a one in a lifetime team, the dream team. For the women would have attacked first punching the ground with a chakra punch resulting in the ground to crumble beneath the feet of the sensei, next Damian would make his strike by doing hand signs and producing an earth release to capture the sensei in the crumbling pieces of earth, as they banded together at the will of Damian, binding the sensei within the earth. After that the last member of the team, Obie would have come down behind him attaching explosive tags all over the earth in which covered the sensei as he was ready to ignite them at any given second. As the shinobi knew he had been caught in a predicament, he would say "You got me." However little did they know he had already used the substitution jutsu and was traveling for them underground. In a matter of seconds he had pulled each of them underground up to their heads. Each was stuck and could not move, so the sensei decided the match complete and the very first session over.

With the training over, the sensei would have invited the team to dinner at Ryuchiyos Ramen later that evening. After that the members all went home to take a shower, and redress themselves. As the time passed, each member showed up at the Ramen shop wearing ordinary clothes rather than their ninja attire. Damian was dressed in an orange tee with the Uzumaki symbol on the front, and some purple obey pants, with some black and white Addidas shoes. Tamara wore a tortoise colored dress, her hair in a ponytail, and some black dress shoes. Obie wore a black shirt, with blue jeans and some converse. The sensei looked at the team members and smiled saying "Please, take a seat." Damian would set next to Tamara and Obie beside the sensei. Each ate the ramen paid for by their sensei. He would then speak "You all did well, especially using the environment to your advantage, but you must always be alert in case something like I pulled this evening was to ever happen, for it could be a bad situation if done by an enemy. So always think beforehand and plan moves according to the situation, and try not to use chakra up, for it is your most valuable asset as a shinobi. Well the reason in which I have invited you all here is that we have been given our first mission as a team, and felt this was the best place to inform you, rather than the battle grounds. As genin, it is a D rank mission. For this mission, we are to get a grains of rice carried in wagons of four to the land of rain. However there could be some ambushes, and other things to go wrong, so we were given this mission because we function as a team, and are some of the best that the Uzumaki have to offer as genin members, and as a team. The members would all smile hearing they had a mission, and would fist bump one another as for being the best.

**4. The First Mission**

The night had passed, and morning had arrived in the whirlpool village. The moment had arrived for the team's first mission to take place, and begin the destiny of this legendary team. The three members would meet at the center of the village. After meeting one another, they would all run together side by side to the gate to meet their sensei. They would arrive at the gate to see four wagons of rice, each being controlled by a settler, and being they were going to the land of rain, the one in front knew the way in, so all was needed was the protection to get them from one destination to the next. As they had arrived, the sensei would give them a warm welcome, as the villagers looked to them and nodded, as they would let them know they were ready.

The settlers would take the reins and slap the horses back motioning them to go forward. The horses would grunt, and go forth taking steps with a stomp of their hooves, each one making the sound, clack, clack, clack as they touched the ground beneath their feet. The position of the team members was one behind each wagon, always looking out for any signs of ambush or foreign shinobi with each step they took. Not long after they had begun, they came to the line in which ended the land of the whirlpools, and came to a river. The settlers would then grab the reins once more and motion the horses to come to a halt. The settlers would then take a bucket from their wagons, and fill it with the clear water from the river, then take them back for the horses to drink from. After this they would set up a campfire and decide to camp here for the night, as they had traveled enough for the day. They would have parked the wagons and horses at the backside of the campfire, placing some tents, and materials for cooking food. The settlers had packed some fish, enough for each member of the team, as well as themselves. As they would light a match, they would begin twirling the fish on a stick, roasting it until it was fully done. After the fish were done, the settlers being nimble would provide the three genin members with the first of the fish, as they were young and most important. The young ones would thank the settlers as they would distinguish their meals for the night. The children would then watch the adults eat their fish, and discuss the plans for the next day. At nightfall, they would have told a few stories, and took off to bed as the members Choton and Damian would keep watch.

Damian and the sensei would go over, and sit by the burning fire. Choton had just brought some new wood for the fire, tending to it he would begin to speak. "It has been a good mission so far, despite being only this far, we can only hope the journey goes this smooth throughout it all. I know you are able to protect yourself, and the team can do the same. But as your sensei, I must protect you, and watch over you as you progress, as this is my duty as sensei and mentor. I have watched you over the time you spent on this team, and you seem to be the best member in my opinion, but don't get caught up in the clouds, I have no favorites." Damian would look at him and reply, "I don't wish to be favored, nor do I wish to be everyone's go to plan for everything. My mission is to protect my name, and village, destroying all who get in the way of that mission is ideal to the plan. I don't want you to worry or fear, for I will become the best, and live without regrets. My family being killed, I have nothing to hold me back but my own clan. You see, by being a part of just one clan, it limits my own abilities to that of the clan status, once that is complete no more power can be obtained, not by bloodlines anyhow, only by foreigners teaching us their skills may we obtain the genetics and information they hold dear, but who's to say they will agree, or disagree. We as humans only live once, sometimes gifted a second chance, so treat each day as a gift, for its not a given right, nor anything to play around with by crude humor. So live with no regrets, and become the best that you can while your short time last in this life, before you travel to the next." The sensei was astonished by the wisdom in which this youngling had pertained, and was now realizing that this could be an advantage to the team. So he would speak "This is what I know, your powers have been given to you for a reason. Your wisdom, your patience, your loyalty are far more important than you can ever understand. The world needs a hero, and a best friend. As I see it, you're the only one who can be the hero, and best friend to the world as you are far wise beyond your years. So I ask, are you up to the task?" Damian would reply "Yes, I am privileged with this opportunity, and certainly shall not take it for granted. This chance is a gift, one I shall honor my family, and village by, and one I cannot lose. So with open arms, I accept the world, and will begin to change it starting with this mission of gratitude."

As morning broke, the members and settlers would awake, set for the voyage to continue. Each settler would take their seat on the wagons once more. They would take the reins in hand as the shinobi protecting them gathered in their positions. The settlers would slap the reins across the horses back, as they once again began to move in the direction of the dirt path. The meadows seem to sway back and forth through the day as the wind blew fluently. It had only been two hours of traveling as they came to a canyon, and some shinobi wearing the grass village headband would have come sliding down the rocky surface about ten from each side, meaning twenty shinobi ambushing the wagons in attempt. However it was but feudal effort as the shinobi were already prepared for something like this happening. Damian was extremely prepared as he would have taken his high frequency lightning blade, and moving in a zig zag motion took out the ten on the left side, as he would then glare angrily to the ones on the right. He would then do an earth jutsu, sending spears from the ground killing five of the shinobi to the right, as the man Choton would finish them off by doing water release, water dragon jutsu. The man who ambushed would have all been killed, and the wagons safe once more. So after retaining position, they would move on with the voyage, only two days away from the rain village. However little did they know there was a secret conspirator who was watching them from above the canyon; it was a member of the hidden grass, one of the top members to be exact. But after seeing his companions just get decimated, he was in no manner ready to compete in a battle against them. So clinching his fist, he would withdraw back into the shadows awaiting a second chance in order to get redemption for his fallen comrades.

As the day had come to a close, they made it to a cave just within a day's travel from the rain village. Deciding to finish the journey, the settlers and shinobi would again decide to take rest in compliance. The settlers having a match, as it seemed they always did would have brought in some wood from the surrounding area, and lit the fire to uphold them for the night. The settlers having left over fish from the first initial stop, had roasted them over the open fire, and feed the children, and themselves. After the shinobi would rest, this time it was Obie who had stayed up with Choton to watch the camp and wagons by night. Damian and Tamara were resting inside as they were in the same tent. Tamara would hold onto Damian as they slept, and Damian seeing no harm done would just lay and sleep, as he figured she was probably missing family is why she had done it. For he knew what it was like to lose family, and she is now getting the feeling of just being away from them, and it seems to affect her as well. He knew nothing he could say would sooth the pain and nothing could get her with them except finishing the mission.

The night had passed, and the time to move was upon them yet again. But I suppose that is the life of a shinobi, always moving straight ahead, never looking back. The funny thing is that this was similar to humans, they live their lives only going in a straight path in which seems to never end until the day they die, and even then they must complete a journey to the father, the one who knows all. So, the shinobi would have settled the men onto their horses, and begin the last day of traveling to the village of the rain. They would travel down the mountainside, as the steep slope would make you think it would increase the speed, but all had remained the same, as the settlers were used to these conditions from traveling all over the world, and all kinds of terrains within it. Steadily the wagons and shinobi would make the way to the bottom of the mountain, now again on the flat land, in which was a straight shot to the village. So after a few hours more of traveling, the settlers had arrived at the village, and the man doing the correct procedures to enter would have allowed the shinobi and the wagons to enter completely before closing the portal to the entrance and with it being closed no more outsiders could have entered without figuring the seal in compliance to the entrance.

Once inside the village, the settlers would travel through the main roads or paths in order to reach the leader of the land. Once they had passed through the market and entertainment section, they would have arrived at the spot in which their souls wanted to be, the leaders building. The leader had awaited the rice in the front of the building being accompanied by a few bodyguards for protection reasons. The leader would order his shinobi to unpack the rice, and carry it to the storage unit of the hold in the village. As they would comply with the orders, they were all very excited, and privileged to see the rice delivered in perfect condition, and without any hardships interfering in the way of the cause. However, the man known as Choton informed the leader of the attack by the grass village members, and he knew instantly that it would not be the last they had seen of them from past encounters of the grass village. The leader informed Choton that there was a man known as Hikoten that was the best of the grass members, and was likely the one behind the attack. So as this was being informed about, he also said he was likely to be on their trail, and he was one of the few who knew the entrance to the rain village, so it was dangerous to leave as they could not go after him, but he could enter here if he wished. Since none of them knowing the seal, the leader would have bestowed it to Choton and Damian as a gift for being the best members of the team, and getting the rice there safely. As he was sure Hikoten would be attacking them later, h allowed them to lay grounds down within the village, as a temporary stay until all this business was finished and they would then leave and return to the village as needed. However the more important task that was at hand was the matter of when this man was going to attack.

For the meantime the leader asked that the shinobi and settlers be set a total of two bodyguards, for the leader had to maintain his own guards as well as protect the foreigners from harm. The members of the team would have decided that it was best not to go out that much, as this would give an advantage to the attacker if they were split up at the time of the attack. The team would set up a time table, according to the events happening and the times they did certain things. This was so that when all was undergoing attack, the sequence would be to be together as the time table inscribed.

After two days of waiting, the event finally took place, Hikoten would have done the respective entrance maneuver and entered the rain village with his army of four minions, two from the hidden leaf, who opposed their ways and was on an evil path, and the other a comrade from the grass, just not skilled as Hikoten himself, allowing for superiority over them. He himself was quite the skilled man, but the team saw him as no trouble if he was anything like the other grass shinobi they faced. Damian would smile as he motioned the grass shinobi to come at him, and angrily the shinobi did. After a few clashes from each of their blades, Damian had broken the grass shinobi blade in half, then with a duck and jump motion cut through him with his high frequency blade of lightning. His body would then fall half and half as the cut was so precise to that of a millimeter was not even off. With Hikoten, and the two leaf shinobi left, it was decided that Tamara take one leaf shinobi, Obie the other, and Damian and Choton would take on Hikoten. Tamara and Obie would have finished their opponents off easily, as they were studying the Hidden leaf tactics; therefore the decision was put in hand for them to battle the leaf ninja. With that now out of the way the four had to deal with Hikoten, the grass shinobi, and only one left in his attempt of a raid. One might say it would be a failing attempt as he was the only shinobi left, but Damian knew well that one should not ever underestimate an opponent because of size, he was only five and already kicking ass to shinobi above the age of twenty.

Hikoten was making solid defensive moves as he was countering most of the teams move all by himself. Until, then leader of the village had immobilized him within the water prison technique. Then after the team would have finished him off by beheading him in front of the village, then would have taken a stand to speak. Damian would take it first as he would speak "Let this be a reminder to the villages not to mess with the Uzumaki, or the rain, for we shall lead as great powers. We shall become a strong companion, strong as stone, and we will be feared among nations of future and present, so Let us unite!" The words would spark the village and its leader, so he would come to the stand himself. Holding his hand up, the crowd would draw silent "Here I stand as your leader and now a friendship bond between the rain and Uzumaki, a bond that shall never be broken, and shall sync in harmony to the tune of the rain and sky, let us be heard, let us be free, let us be as one complete." The words allured the crowd in emotion as they each gathered and hugged the arms of one another.

Now it was time to leave the village as the threat was demolished, and peace was obtained. With smiles, and fame, the shinobi had taken off into the road once more to return to the home of their people. They would travel for three days, the settlers and shinobi parting ways at the canyon in which they went through the chagrin of having to deal with shinobi. However, the vexation of the grass was now over, and they had returned to the land from which they had come. They were greeted with a warm welcome from both villagers and the leader as word had spread of the friendship of the rain and Uzumaki.

The leader would have then taken them to his quarters. "I am glad to see you have all returned to the village with no harm done. You have each proved worthy shinobi in this mission, and as so I am providing you each with a reward of 300 ryos. With what you spend it on is solely your decision as it belongs to you. For as you have proved worthy, I am now going to enter you into the Chuunin exams, this taking place in the leaf village of course, so there will be some traveling involved, but nothing new for you all I assume." The fellow squad members would bow in respect, and say at the same time as if in sync "Thank you." After they would leave and return to their homes. Everyone had a family to run to except Damian, for his family had been killed last year, so he would go about his normal routine. He would fix himself ramen for dinner, and then read up on scrolls, and jutsu. After that was complete, the memories would flow as he closed his eyes, and he saw the parents he had in his dream, he ran to them and as soon as he touched them they faded away to ashes. He would close his eyes tightly and open them with anger, but knew it was wrong to hate, so withdrew from his anger by looking at the crystal necklace around his neck. He was tired from the day's trip, and as so would have taken to rest for the next few days.

**5. The chuunin Exams!**

A year has passed; Damian is now six and going to compete in the chuunin exams. He would begin his preparations as he put on a black shirt and an orange vest with the Uzumaki symbol on the back. Next he would slip on his black pants, and put his pouch to the side, as it was filled with kunai, shuriken, and a rumble of other things. He would then go over, cleaning his sword, and then sticking it in the sheath which stay hung by a belt strap at his waist. He would then stick two sandals on his feet, and leave from the room in which he bellowed so long.

He would enter into the downtown area, in which the villagers of the mainstream dwelled. He passed along, each looking at him in his soon to be chunnin look after completing the chunnin exams, and completing the trials in which stood in his way. With this made up in his mind, he would head with his teammates and sensei to the outskirts of the village, and to the hidden leaf. He was not going to misconstrue anything when he arrived at the village, for he knew this was the chance for his redemption of his parents, his chance to honor them by completing the trials and passing the test.

Within a days' time, the members would have arrived at the village gate. They arrived at a bronze gate with the crest symbol of the village engraved on it, as two men guarded the door. The two men said "State your reasons for coming and you will then be asked to leave or pass on through." Choton would tell them "We are here to compete in the Chuunin exams." The two men then said "You may enter" as the bronze gates opened, and closed as they entered the vicinity of the village. The members of the village who were in attendance were mainly from the village of the leaf, but to be expected as they were holding it, the lessor included the sound, and sand, with a varying of others with us being the only Uzumaki competing in the event.

The team would make their way through the village streets as they passed a variety of businesses, and villagers looking at them in curiosity. Damian would look around seeing the expressions spread across the villagers face. He would then shout "What is it; we are no different than any of your children." Continuing in stride as the words parted his lips; it would seem he let his emotions get the best of him this time. However, he was merely tired of folks giving him shrewd looks just because he was not a local. This gave him an unpredictable attitude in the community in which he just arrived in. One in which would surely get him watched in the upcoming events.

The team would have then arrived at the exams building. Choton would then look at them and say "This is where we part my young students, for now anyways. I believe in all of you, and will be proud of you pass or fail; I'll be watching you from the stands, so just do the best you can." The three would have nodded to their sensei before walking through the entrance to head down a hallway in which lead to the waiting area in which the first test was about to begin. Moments later the trio had arrived in the waiting area, looking around at the opponents it seemed that these exams would be a breeze for the group. But now was not the time to make such predictions as they had just arrived and knew none of the skills the genin were capable of producing, and then again neither did they know their skills.

Suddenly with no warning, a poof of smoke would appear as the proctors, otherwise known as the judges of the exams for the first event would have appeared. The smoke cleared as they would have been fully visible now. The main leader would step forward to address the genin. "You are all here to take the Chunnin Exams, and we all here will be the judge in the first exam. It will be a ten question test, done on paper. You must answer all the questions, if any are unanswered by any of your teammates, or one of you are found cheating, you will be removed from the exams. Now that we are clear follow me." After he got done speaking to the crowd, they would follow him to a classroom, each teammate separated into different rows, and each sitting beside another member from a different village. The proctors would have then handed out the test for the children to begin.

(to be continued.)


End file.
